fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Butch DeLoria (Tales of the Wastes)
"Tunnel Sna- er... Kingsnakes Rule!" -'' Butch, practicing his new mantra. '''Butch Deloria' is the leader of The Kingsnakes and is the controlling majority leader of the faction. Before that, he was a travelling companion of The Lone Wanderer. Background For information on Butch Prior to 2279, check out his article on Fallout Wiki. After Project Purity, Butch basked in the fame and fortune that being an associate of Denis Callaghan brought him. Butch's story went a little different than most accounts, claiming that he offered to sacrifice his life for the people of the Wasteland. Of course, this did get him a few free drinks and even got him laid a couple of times but after a while, life went back to normal and he was quickly becoming a loser again. That was when he was approached by James Hargrave, who wanted to be in his 'gang.' Butch had almost forgot but his main ambition was to run a badass gang. As a result, he set out with the young and impressionable James and 'took the wasteland by storm.' He founded The Kingsnakes, a post war equivelant of a biker gang, who would provide protection and muscle to store owners, settlements and caravans. This service proved rather successful as they were cheaper than mercenaries and did a good job of keeping the piece (even if they did get drunk and start a few fights of their own). In small settlements like Arefu, they kept the larger threats of the wastes at bay. Later down the line, James suggested to Butch that they send scavengers out to loot the abandoned metro tunnels in the area. Butch decided that the Tunnel Snakes must ride again and sent several teams out to loot them. James was hardly thrilled that Butch took credit for yet another one of his ideas but was somewhat content with being in charge of the Tunnel Snake subfaction. Several years of work had lead to a staffing problem as a handful of Kingsnakes died or left and Butch realised that the gang was stretched thin. His prayers were practically answered, when a group of washed up older raiders, lead by Stig turned up and offered him a deal. He gave them an over generous proposal to keep them happy, ensuring that they stayed loyal. James on the other hand wasn't happy with this and almost overthrew Butch, the Vault Dweller was able to convince him not to, by giving him a share of the gang's profits and 25% control as the third executive gang member. It was either this or lose his tunnel snakes, which seemed like a worse outcome for him. Butch has gotten somewhat content and lazy these days, sitting back and counting his caps. He no longer feels the need to prove himself to anyone and arrogantly dismisses people's suggestions, with a wave of his hand. His biggest problem was James Hargrave, who could potentially overthrow him but that little problem answered itself, when James was ambushed and kidnapped by the Blood Valkyries and kept prisoner, under the watchful eye of their leader, Sophia. Butch is dragging his feet, when it comes to saving James, seeing it as a pretty sweet deal that one of the executives is now gone and thus, so are their needs, when it comes to profits. Appearances * Fallout 3 Trivia * A lot of Butch's stories are exaggerated, similar to Sticky in Fallout 3. Though he doesn't go that far with them, he does overplay his parts in the historical events that he was a part of. * He is in contact with Vault 101, serving as muscle for the trade venders there. Amata trusts him, to some degree, given that she grew up around him and he knows the location of the Vault and is not likely to betray it. * Butch named the 10mm pistol, that he swiped from Vault 101 security 'Paul' after his fallen friend. * He has a lot of resentment to Wally Mack for abandoning his gang and 'turning into a stuck up douche.' * Butch has changed very little, over the years, physically. He's aged a little but still wears the same clothes, hair and composes himself the same way. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Vault 101 Residents Category:Characters Category:The Kingsnakes Category:Capital Wasteland Category:Legends of the Wastes